Slither
by Kimberlli
Summary: One-Shot. She didn't mean to hurt his family and his career. But, she just wanted his help. He just wanted to help a fallen student. But, what happens when it becomes more than that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. As, I mentioned Santa Claus should be working on that. Now, as I'm watching Live to Tell I remember how I love me some Snarcy. It totally would've been hot if Mr.S would date a student, preferably Darcy but I'll settle for Claire in a few years. After all, she's an Edwards. I do own my love for Snarcy and how I totally wish Darcy's little lie was true, cause THAT EPISODE WOULD'VE BEEN EPIC! The POV is Darcy's but, I go from writing in third-person to first-person. Sorry, if it's confusing.

* * *

**

**Slither**

She never meant to hurt him. She never meant to get him suspended nor make problems for him at home. He accepted her apology and he even sort of still felt sorry for me. He just wanted to help, and I ruined it all. He looked back at me, in his tight black T-shirt that hugged his body that I longed to hold me. And spoke in his teacher voice, the voice that is the voice of reason to pretty much anyone who was a student at Degrassi. And, he said "_But, I don't hate you." _I was for sure he would, after all Emma hated me and I'm sure hated me too. But, I didn't mean to do that. And, even as I lay awake at 5 A.M. I still hurt. I hurt from the guy who raped me. I hurt from alienating my Squad against me. I hurt for never being there for Manny, but always leaning on her. I hurt from blaming my troubles on . And, I hurt from never being a good girlfriend for Peter. He doesn't deserve me at all. But, I need him. He's my clarity, he doesn't brush me off and he doesn't try to "intervention" me like did. I thought he could help me, show me that I'm still Darcy and not his shell of who I was before. But now, all I feel is hollow. All I am is Hollow.

I laid back down, closing my eyes with force hoping to get at least an hour of sleep before Claire's 6 A.M. alarm went off, but nothing. Not even a yawn escaped my mouth. Just eyes, wide open. Why wasn't these eyes open on that night? Why didn't they see him? Why didn't they keep me this alert enough to fight him off. So, I decided on a early morning jog to at least rest off my mind. I could go to my important classes and then skip off the rest. Hang with Manny maybe, if Emma doesn't turn her from me. I hope not. I need her to help me stay straight. She changed from the pajamas into jogging pants and threw on a hoodie, placing her iPod earbuds in her ear.

.............................................................................................

She ran for practically at least a hour and a half. She felt rested but yet alert and she just wanted to go talk or eat. Her stomach was rumbling and the dot was just down the street. She let her converse guide the way to the little eatery and she sat at the bar. Ordering a Croissant Egg, ham and bacon sandwich with eggs on the side, a Cherry danish and Coffee, Black. The waiter looked at her funny with all the food but, she had avoided dinner the night before because she didn't want to see her family, acting happy when she was torn inside. The bell on the door jingled and in walked Emma Nelson. The tall blonde glared at the small and fragile brunette, and cleared her throat loud. "He does hate you y'know, he just lied to save your feelings but, at night he and my mom were talking about you. And, how your a liar who needs psychological help." She said in a snide tone as she picked up Darcy's black coffee and decided the "nicest" thing to do was pour the coffee on her lap. Darcy jumped up and knocked the glass out of Emma's hand. She stepped closer to Emma, and the pain from the burns of the coffee came in. Tears misted up in her eye and all she wanted to do was hurt her. Like she had been hurt. But instead, she just shoulder-bumped Emma out the way. She ran outside and the tears started to flow like rivers, blocking her view. Her feet ran until she got tired, and she ended up in front of his house. Or, as most call it now, The Pedo-Teacher's house. She wanted to knock, she wanted to ask him if what Emma said was true. But, her body wouldn't travel to the door. She stood there for ten minutes at least before someone emerged from the house. He emerged from the door. He walked out in a tight T-shirt much like the black one from the day before, but this time white and blue plaid pajama pants.

He looked out at her and hesitated before he walked down with the trash. He looked at her. There stood a once bright girl who was beautifully broken. Her hair looked frizzy, her workout clothes baggy and the pants looked coffee soaked. She was shivering and the morning Toronto air, but she mustered up a smile. Those beautiful teeth looking bright at him. Snake smiled back, placing the bag in the can. "What brings you out this early?" he asked half-worried. Darcy shivered in the air, clenching her arms to her body. "Couldn't sleep and now.." The coffee burns were now piercing her pale skin, "The sweet coffee that your brat of a stepchild poured on me is burning the crap out of me." she said in a agitated tone. Snake never thought Emma would be that evil, but she would do anything to hurt someone who hurted her family. He wanted to take the words back as soon as he offered, but he didn't want to. "Spike and Emma are out of the house, and you can use the first aid kit to bandage that up and I'll call a cab to take you home." Darcy's face lit up, he offered to help her. Even after what she did, which meant Emma's words were lies, just cruel lies from a hurtful person. She nodded and followed him inside.

..............................................................................................................

The scent of the home eased her. The smell of fresh baked danishes of some sort and the smell of citrus filled her nose, relaxing her muscles and her body. His tall frame eased back into the room with a little white box and what looked like a sweatsuit. Her eyes focused into his frame and she mustered up another smile. The Green arm chair with the footrest made her feel at home. Like when she was a little girl, sitting on her father's lap and listening to stories. Snake's voice cleared through her blurry eyes and soothed her even more. "Um, here goes the kit and a fresh pair of clothes until you get home, they may be a little baggy but, better than the coffee pants." he said with a nervous chuckle. Darcy smiled and took the items into her hands, "Where's the bathroom?" she asked. He pointed to the door down the hall, and on the left. Entering the bathroom, she let out a shaky breath.

I stripped myself of the coffee soaked pants and looked at the red burns on my legs. I started to clean them with the rubbing alcohol which burned like crazy and bandaging them up in the little roll of blue bandage. _Probably for their son. Jack I think, Manny told me his name and all during our conversations. _I then slid the sweatpants up over my legs and then the shirt over my head. Closing the door, I headed back out looking at the nervous tall blonde man who taught me for the past three years. His hands over his head and words coming softly from his perfect lips. I cleared my throat, sitting the kit on the table. "Thanks." He nodded and then he pointed to the kitchen, "I made Strawberry danishes if you want one and there's some juice in the fridge." I smiled and made my way over there, placing one of the danishes on a plate and reaching for a mug not noticing what it had on it. My eyes followed the nervous man, but I smiled once again. The most true smiles I've had in a while. "Is the coffee fresh?" He nodded his head, sticking his hands in his pocket. He always did that in moments of uncertainty. Pouring up the coffee, he walked over to the kitchen. Looking for a glass, he chuckled at the one I was now sipping from at the little island counter. "I see you got my favorite mug." he said with another chuckle. My eyes looked at the graphic and let out a small chuckle also, "Number one teacher eh?, I don't remember Media Immersion being that exciting." she said raising her brow. Snake laughed, he now felt more nervous though. He watched my lips move on the coffee and then on the pastry, before wiping it off on a paper towel. I got up and looked over at him, "Thanks, um did you call that cab." He nodded, hands now in his pocket and rocking on his feet like a nervous child. I picked up the plate and cup, brushing his arm as I went to place it in the sink. When I turned around, I backed up into him. Blushing and nervous, I tucked a hair behind my ear and whispered out a soft, "Sorry." He nodded, his breathing now becoming hitched. Mine started to match his as her bodies became closer. I looked up and just went for it. My lips touched his softly and I felt guilty but yet, happy. I waited for him to push me off or back away. But, instead he kissed back. His hands cradling my head and pulling me in closer, our tongues slithering together.

The duo stood their, their bodies getting closer, their hands roaming and their tongues moving in eachother's mouths like snakes slithering. She had always wanted to be a Snake, his Snake and now she was. A horn beeped, breaking up the kiss. Her breathing hitched once more, her former lip-gloss smudged and her hair even more frizzy. "I should go." He nodded now with a tone of guilt but yet, kind of relaxed. "I'll see you back in School Darce." Her mouth formed a smile, "I like the sound of that, Darce." She walked off to the door with her old pants in a bag, she turned around. "I still like Snakes, Snake." And with that she walked out to the cab. The biggest smile she ever had in a while apparent as she got in the cab. Her parents would banter her on this, while Claire walks out oblivious for school. I knew that they would be quite angry but I didn't care, I got to be his female snake. We got to Slither together and it made my day. I feel like now, I can get through this. And hopefully, Snake will help me. Kisses or not, just be there for me to cry and complain about school work and life to. He'll come back to Degrassi and be a better teacher.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, and Reviews are awesome. It's a one-shot though, cause I'm devoting my time to Falling Slowly which hopefully my Writer's block for it ends.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
